A water-chamber working apparatus is carried into and installed in a water chamber in a steam generator to perform a work in the water chamber by remote control. In recent years, a water-chamber working apparatus provided with a manipulator having a tool for a work in a water chamber attached to an end thereof has been proposed. As a conventional water-chamber working apparatus employing such a configuration, a technique described in Patent Literature 1 is known.